The present device is particularly adapted to cleaning vehicular air filters for tractors, earth-moving equipment and the like, as such air filters, particularly during agricultural operations, quickly become clogged with dust and engine performance is degraded. Clogged air filters can lead to excessive fuel consumption and engine wear and since such filters can run to significant expense, cleaning, at least for several times per filter, is advantageous. Quite often filters are cleaned merely by shaking or striking against a flat surface, such as a floor, in an attempt to dislodge the dust particles. My previous U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 3,665,547 was directed to a reverse air pressure cleaning device employed a tank of pressurized air, a conduit having an outflow valve and a shield having an inner surface which seals against the upper edge of an air filter with the bottom end of the air filter sealed or held against a supporting floor surface. Thus, a blast of air could be released into the inner chamber of the filter to dislodge the dust and particulate matter in the reverse direction from which it became lodged in the filter. This proved particularly useful, however, it was noted that certain places or portions of the filter became better cleaned than others. What was needed and is provided by the present invention, is an improvement upon my basic concept which effectively cleans the air filter from top to bottom by means of a quick blast of pressurized air.